The recent proliferation of smartphones or other electronic devices led to every folk owning one mobile device. This means that mobile devices became a critical part of our daily life and we cannot imagine life without such device. This phenomenon may be attributed to, among others, the portability of mobile devices. Indeed, the user carries his own electronic device most of the time in his daily life to obtain various types of information from the device.
This is also true when people attend leisure activity. Accordingly, such electronic devices come with various functions that attract users' attention during leisure time (e.g., mountain climbing, tracking, or swimming) as well as while they do routines. For example, electronic devices are equipped with various functions that may be useful for users' outdoor activities, including dust or water-proof capability that enables the devices to be used underwater.
As described above, the user of an electronic device may face an unexpected situation when carrying and using the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may be dropped into the water while in use. However, conventional non-waterproof electronic devices do not have any function or operation that may alert the user to that.
There are a few types of electronic devices with waterproof capability, but they primarily focus on preventing the electronic devices from malfunctioning underwater or while they are subject to the environment temporarily exposed to water or other liquids. Thus, such conventional electronic devices lack any functionality that enables the determination on whether they are positioned underwater.
Further, such conventional waterproof electronic devices may lack waterproofing and/or any functions or operations that enable the electronic devices to be controlled underwater.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.